Seuntai Kata Maaf
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Salah? Aku memang salah. Membuatmu kecewa, tersakiti, dan membuatmu menangis sedih.. - IchiRuki oneshot! RnR please! xD


Inspirated from a song by **Sherina**, **Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir**

-Seuntai Kata Maaf-

**Bleach© Tite Kubo**

Dedicated for all Indonesian Tennagers

Enjoy~ **(^.^)**

**

* * *

**

**_Maaf.. telah membuatmu marah.._**

* * *

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Rukia melemparkan sebuah foto ke wajah Ichigo dengan kasar. Ichigo yang bingung akan sikap Rukia dengan segera mengambil foto tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa yang ada di foto itu.

"Rukia.. ini.. ", jawab Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Apa? Kau mau jawab apa? ALASAN! Sudah cukup kau membuatku kesal akhir-akhir ini! Sebenarnya apa maumu?! HAH?!", balas Rukia dengan nada meninggi.

Ichigo menatap kembali foto yang dipeganganya, lalu menatap Rukia yang sedang penuh amarah. Karena Ichigo diam saja, tiba-tiba saja Rukia berjalan meninggalkannya. Cepat-cepat Ichigo menahan Rukia.

"Rukia! Tunggu du-"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah di mana suara itu berasal. Terlihat Orihime dengan senyumannya seperti biasa, memasuki kelas yang hanya dihuni Rukia dan Ichigo. Rukia yang ikut menoleh dengan kesal menatap Orihime tajam, lalu dengan cepat melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ichigo yang menahannya. Ichigo kaget ketika Rukia melepas tangannya.

"Rukia! Tunggu!!", teriak Ichigo

Orihime yang bingung melihat keadaan tersebut mendekati Ichigo, "Kurosaki-kun, ada apa?"

Ichigo menatap Orihime bagaikan orang linglung, dia menyembunyikan foto tersebut di saku celananya. Karena foto tersebut adalah..

**Foto di mana dia memeluk Orihime.**

**

* * *

**

**_Maaf.. telah membuatmu kecewa.._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sudah ada seminggu Ichigo tidak bicara lagi dengan Rukia. Kini dia menyesali perbuatannya yang selalu mendekati setiap perempuan tanpa pandang bulu. Padahal dia sudah memiliki Rukia. Ya, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

"AAAAAARGH!!"

Ichigo berteriak keras sambil melemparkan batu ke sungai, di mana sungai itu adalah tempat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan ibunda tercinta. Ingin rasanya dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sungai itu, tapi..

"Hoi! Sedang apa kau?"

Ichigo membalikkan badannya ke belakang, terlihat Renji yang berantakan seperti biasa. Renji berjalan menghampirinya, "Ichigo, kau ini kenapa, hah?"

Ichigo menggigit bibirnya saking kesalnya, "Ah.. bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah.. katakan saja apa masalahmu, mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu.", balas Renji santai.

Akhirnya, Ichigo menceritakan semuanya kepada Renji. Dari awal dia mulai mendekati perempuan lainnya, sampai Rukia marah besar padanya. Semuanya membuat Ichigo pusing, bingung. Renji menggumam, lalu merogoh sakunya.

"Coba ini. Pasti semua masalahmu akan hilang, percayalah padaku!", kata Renji sambil menawarkan sebungkus plastik kecil yang berisi serbuk putih.

Ichigo terdiam, tapi akhirnya menerima usul Renji dan mengambil bungkusan tersebut.

* * *

**_Maaf.. telah membuatmu khawatir.._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sudah lumayan lama Rukia mendiami Ichigo, dia benar-benar kesal ketika melihat foto laknat tersebut. Hatinya marah bercampur sedih, semuanya menjadi satu. Ketika dia memarahi Ichigo, sebenarnya ada rasa tidak tega di hatinya. Entahlah kenapa. Apa mungkin karena Ichigo cinta pertamanya?

Meskipun kali ini dia mendiami Ichigo, tetapi dia selalu memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh. Melihat apa yang Ichigo lakukan dan katakan. Sekarang, Ichigo jadi terlihat seperti orang depresi. Penampilannya berantakan, wajahnya sering terlihat lesu. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo, dan itu membuatnya penasaran dan khawatir.

"Ichigo.. ada apa denganmu? Aku harus mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi padamu!", kata Rukia dalam hatinya.

**--x--**

Akhirnya, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua murid dengan segera membereskan isi tasnya, tapi tidak bagi Rukia. Dia sengaja menunggu Ichigo keluar kelas terlebih dahulu, dia ingin memata-matainya. Namun, apa yang dia inginkan tidak terwujud juga. Sampai semua penghuni kelas keluar pun, Ichigo tetap saja berada di tempat duduknya.

Rukia jadi terheran-heran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Ichigo tetap saja tidak keluar kelas. Akhirnya, dia menyerah. Dia membereskan bukunya lalu bersiap untuk pulang. Rukia melirik Ichigo yang masih berada di kursi belakang tempat di mana dia duduk, Ichigo tetap diam tak berkutik.

"Huh.. dasar bodoh..", gumam Rukia pelan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di kelas.

Mungkin Rukia tidak tahu bahwa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah…

**Ichigo telah menjadi pecandu narkoba.**

**

* * *

**

**_Maaf.. telah membuat tersakiti.._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya, terlihat Hinamori yang berlari menghampirinya. Sekarang dia harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan materi pelajaran. Hinamori yang sudah sampai di depan Rukia, mengatur nafasnya agar bisa bicara.

"Hei, ada apa, Hinamori?", tanya Rukia.

Hinamori menegakkan tubuhnya, "Tadi.. Hitsugaya-kun memergoki Kurosaki-san yang sedang.."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sedang apa? Katakan padaku."

"Memakai.. narkoba!", jawab Hinamori sempurna.

Rukia terdiam, terkejut luar biasa. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kekasihnya adalah pemakai narkoba?

"Lalu di mana Ichigo sekarang?!", akhirnya Rukia panik.

"Sekarang dia berkelahi bersama Hitsugaya-kun. Sewaktu Hitsugaya-kun menghardiknya, dia langsung meninju Hitsugaya-kun. Dan itu membuatnya terpancing. Sebaiknya kita cepat kesana!", balas Hinamori.

**--x--**

Rukia dan Hinamori sudah sampai di belakang lapangan sepak bola, di mana Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berkelahi. Ketika mereka di sana, sudah ada Kaien, Ikkaku, dan Rangiku. Mereka bertiga telah melerai dua orang yang berkelahi tersebut.

"Kaien-senpai!", sahut Rukia yang melihat Kaien sedang menahan Ichigo.

"Ah, hai Kuchiki. Lagi-lagi Ichigo membuat onar lagi.", balas Kaien sambil terus mengunci lengan Ichigo.

Rukia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Ichigo. Lalu dia menoleh kepada Kaien, "Kaien-senpai, tolong lepaskan Ichigo."

Dengan agak ragu, Kaien melepaskan Ichigo dari cengkramannya. Ichigo terbatuk-batuk, lalu terdiam. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Rukia, lebih tepatnya wajah Rukia yang iba. Rukia yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum pahit.

"Ichigo.. apa yang kau lakukan?", kata Rukia lirih, takut kalau Ichigo akan memuncak amarahnya.

Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Tetapi, secara tiba-tiba dia memeluk Rukia erat. Yang dipeluk pun terkejut.

"Kau sudah marah padaku kan? Kau sudah membenciku kan?", tanya Ichigo di telinga Rukia, Rukia hanya diam saja.

"Kalau begitu.. kau bukan apa-apa lagi bagiku!"

**BUGH!!**

"KUCHIKI!!"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran Ichigo. Setelah melontarkan kata-kata itu, Ichigo membanting Rukia keras ke tanah hingga pingsan. Dan tentu saja, spontan semuanya mendekati Rukia yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!", hardik Kaien penuh amarah.

Yang ditanya malah diam saja, lalu tanpa ekspresi apa-apa Ichigo meninggalkan mereka semua. Tak hanya Kaien saja yang marah, Hitsugaya yang baru berkelahi dengannya pun menjadi ikut terbawa amarah.

Rangiku yang sedang memeriksa Rukia membuat suasana tersebut buyar, "Gawat! Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah! Kita harus cepat membawanya ke ruang kesehatan!"

Betapa terkejutnya mereka semua, dengan segera Kaien membawa Rukia ke ruang kesehatan bersama Hinamori. Yang lainnya ikut Hitsugaya melihat berkas-berkas obat milik Ichigo.

"Ini..", kata Ikkaku sambil melihat sebuah suntikan.

"Ya, Kurosaki sudah menjadi pecandu narkoba. Ketika aku ingin pergi melihat latihan sepak bola, kulihat dia sendirian di sini. Lalu kuhampiri saja dia, dan ternyata.. dia sedang memakai narkoba.", jawab Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

Rangiku menghela nafasnya, "Hah.. sebenarnya ada masalah apa Ichigo dengan Kuchiki? Bukannya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Kudengar dari Hinamori, mereka sempat tidak saling bertemu selama seminggu.", balas Hitsugaya.

"Oh.. semoga saja tidak ada apa-apa ya..", gumam Rangiku pelan.

* * *

**_Maaf.. telah membuatmu menangis.._**

**_

* * *

_**

Suara ketukan keras terdengar dari dalam rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Byakuya, kakak Rukia, datang ke rumah Ichigo untuk membalas perbuatan yang dilakukan terhadap adiknya. Rukia pun juga ikut ke sana.

"Ichigo! Keluar kau!", ayah Ichigo, Isshin, berteriak dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan keras. Namun, Ichigo yang berada di dalam kamar tidak merespon apa-apa. Byakuya yang bersama Isshin sudah mencoba hal yang sama, tapi hasilnya tetap saja seperti itu.

Rukia yang berada di ruang tengah bersama Karin dan Yuzu, adik Ichigo, jadi khawatir mendengarnya. Tetapi, kedua adik kembar yang tak serupa itu terus mengajaknya mengobrol agar suasana lebih tenang.

"Eh, Rukia-chan, kepalamu kenapa?", tanya Yuzu sambil menunjuk perban yang ada di kepala Rukia.

"Ahaha.. aku habis terjatuh dari tangga.", jawab Rukia berbohong, daripada dia harus memberitahukan bahwa itu ulah kakak mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka dikagetkan suara dobrakan yang keras di lantai atas. Rukia, Yuzu, dan Karin segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Ichigo. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di sana, terlihat pintu kamar Ichigo yang sudah rusak didobrak Isshin. Tetapi, suasana jadi bergetar ketika Isshin terbelalak melihat Ichigo yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Rukia, Byakuya, dan kedua adik Ichigo tersebut segera memasuki kamar Ichigo.

"Ojisama! Apa yang…", kata-kata Rukia terputus ketika melihat keadaan Ichigo yang sebenarnya.

**Ichigo yang sudah tewas, dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut berbusa.**

Yuzu langsung berteriak ngeri melihatnya, Karin pun cepat-cepat menenangkan saudaranya itu. Sedangkan, Rukia diam terpaku melihatnya. Badannya bergetar, matanya mulai terasa perih. Perlahan-lahan, dia mendekati Ichigo, duduk disampingnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dengan lembut, Rukia mengusapkan tangannya pada mata Ichigo sehingga kedua matanya tertutup. Kemudian, dengan perlahan tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Ichigo.

"Ichigo.. kau.. benar-benar bodoh.."

Tak kuasa menahan rasa pedih yang sangat, tangis Rukia pecah. Dia memeluk Ichigo yang sudah tak bisa hidup kembali. Sungguh ironis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini?! Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri?! Apa kau berpikir aku membencimu? Tidak! Aku.. aku masih menyayangimu..", ujar Rukia menangis sambil menatap mata Ichigo yang tidak akan terbuka lagi selamanya.

Tak hanya Rukia yang menangis, kedua adik Ichigo juga menangisi kematian kakaknya. Byakuya hanya bisa menahan rasa sedihnya, sedangkan Isshin hanya bisa menatap iba sekaligus kecewa pada anak sulungnya itu.

Rukia masih tidak rela meninggalkan Ichigo dengan cara seperti ini. Terlalu menyakitkan bagi dirinya. Coba saja dia menahan amarahnya ketika dia melihat foto tersebut, mungkin tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

Menyesal. Ya, Rukia sangat menyesal.

"ICHIGO!!"

Dan teriakan Rukia pun tidak akan sanggup memanggil Ichigo kembali.

* * *

**_Maafkan aku.. Rukia…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**-END-**

**

* * *

**

**Narkoba bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mengeluarkan kita dari masalah, malah akan membuat kita semakin terjerumus masalah. JAUHI NARKOBA, RAIH MASA DEPAN YANG CERAH!**

-kampanye mode off-

Aloha minna! Ayey~ akhirnya aku bisa bikin fanfic lagi, haha! Setelah berminggu-minggu nyari ide ma inspirasi, akhirnya jadilah fanfic ini. Dan lagi-lagi tragedy kembali, kayaknya klo aku bikin fanfic gak bisa lepas deh sama yang namanya tragedy. Hahaha! **xD**

O ya, fanfic ini bertipe oneshot dan memakai pairing.. ya tahu lah! Dan kenapa aku mengambil tema narkoba di fanfic ini? Owh.. awalnya itu gara-gara aku nonton salah satu acara yang membahas kriminalitas di sebuah stasiun televisi swasta (beuh formal euy). Jadi salah satu beritanya ada yang memasarkan narkoba secara diam-diam gitu deh, klo gak salah. Yasud, dipakailah tema tersebut! Dan juga, narkoba menjadi masalah serius bagi remaja-remaja generasi kini. Banyak para remaja yang mati setiap tahun akibat narkoba. Nah, dengan fanfic ini, aku ingin mendukung permasalahan tersebut. SAY NO TO DRUGS! **o(^o^)o**

Dan sebelumnya, mari kita hajar Renji yang berperan sebagai oknum penyebaran narkoba! –bawa golok ma clurit, siap bunuh Renji- aih.. sebenarnya aku mau bikin HitsuRuki lho~ tapi pas aku khayalin, pasti panjang banget klo ditulis. Nah, fic ini terinspirasi bukan dari narkoba aja, tapi dari opening ma ending Bleach yang baru! YEAH! PENUH DENGAN KONFLIK ANTARA BYAKUYA-ICHIGO-RUKIA! Pasti udah pada lihat semua kan? Makanya aku bikin IchiRuki deh! **xD**

Ah udah ah, kepanjangan lagi nih Author's Note-nya! Ah satu lagi! Lagunya **Sherina** yang **Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir** juga menginspirasiku, hehe! Jadi, bagi Rukia, Ichigo itu cinta pertama dan terakhirnya gitu lho~ -halah lebay- dan juga.. sepertinya ini adalah fic terakhirku sebelum menghadapi UAS, khukhu..

Oke, sekian dariku. Maaf ya klo jelek, cacat, aneh, gak seru, dll. Yang mau ngeflame silakan aja dah, paling sensiku ntar kumat. Wkwkwk! Arigatou gozaimasu~ **m(_ _ )m**

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


End file.
